


Everything Made Sense

by tornadoley



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornadoley/pseuds/tornadoley
Summary: Shane has been going to therapy for six months now. His sobriety has been a difficult yet successful journey, thanks to help from Harvey and the farmer. She's his closest friend in town, and he can't imagine life without her. But then his relapse puts a strain on his friendship, and he doesn't know if things will ever be the same again.And then there's the fact that he's madly in love with her.TW: mentions thoughts of suicide, alcoholism, anxiety, and depression. proceed at your own risk.(This is written as a Shane x Female Player fic. It's purposefully ambiguous and doesn't give the MC a name so you can imagine yourself, your SV villager, or some random person as the female love interest/MC. Enjoy!)
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 29





	1. The Cliffs

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first time writing fic in like 5 years and I'm ~afraid.~ Please enjoy! I have three chapters written so far and I'm not sure if I'm going to expand it more after this. But if there's a demand for it, I'll do my best!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane gets wasted by the cliffs, and his favorite farmer comes to the rescue.

**Farmer**

The best way to end a day of hard work is curling up with a good book on hand and a warm cat in your lap. Luckily, that night, I had both.  


It was the last day of Fall, and I had spent the whole day preparing for the first Winter blizzard that was expected the following morning. The temperature had already dropped drastically that night, but the cold air still managed to leak into my grandfather’s old cabin. I’d done plenty of upgrades to the home, but its age still showed in its quirks.  


I was deep into the plot of my book when I heard my phone buzz from across the room. Ignoring it at first, I focused on the story, but then it buzzed again, and I couldn’t shake the temptation to get up. My cat let out a little meow as I slipped out of bed, disturbing their deep slumber. “Sorry!” I whispered, tiptoeing across the room. My heart sank as I read the message.  


Marnie: Hun, Shane is acting up again. He won’t listen to anyone but you. Is there any way you can go talk to him? He’s down by the cliffs again.  


Marnie: Please hurry!  


Farmer: On my way.  


Shane’s addiction had improved drastically since I’d first moved to Stardew Valley, but like any recovering addict, relapsing was always an unfortunate setback. I threw on my coat and a pair of boots, not bothering to change out of my pajamas, and made my way to the stable. After saddling up the horse, I sped off for the cliffs.  


  
  


The sight of Shane’s silhouette against the moonlight on that cliff triggered a painful memory from several months earlier. He’d been drinking heavily that night, and he talked about taking his own life. I took him to the hospital, sobbing in the waiting room as Harvey pumped Shane’s stomach. He was my best friend, the only person in this whole town that understood me, and the thought of losing him sent waves of pain through my body.  


But he survived that night, and he’d been seeing a therapist for several months now. My mind felt numb as I dismounted my horse and ran towards Shane.  


“Shane!” I called out, breathless from running. He was sitting on the edge of the rock, his feet dangling over the side of the cliff. The area around him was littered with empty beer cans, and he took another swig of the one in his hand, not bothering to acknowledge his friend.  


I knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched from my touch, and I pulled away. His face was wet from the tears, and he was shivering, his breath visible in the cold air.  


“Shane,” I repeated. “What happened?”  


He shut his eyes, his body convulsing as the sobs came pouring out. “Fuck, farmer, I’m such a failure. I was doing so good. And then…I don’t know. I was hanging out with Gus and Emily at the saloon, and I didn’t even drink that much,” he explained. “But then I just couldn’t stop. I thought maybe I could casually enjoy some beers with some friends, but then it just…overpowered me, and I couldn’t stop.” He put his head in his hands. “I fucked up. I’m such a fuck up!” he yelled, and I pulled my arms around him.  


“Hey, hey, shhh,” I said softly, bringing his head to my chest. He leaned into my touch. “You are not a failure. One mistake does not define you. There’s no sense in dwelling on the past,” I reassured him. “You made a mistake, but that’s ok. It’s a journey. You’re going to have setbacks, and that’s okay.”  


He sniffled, wiping a tear from his cheek.  


“Let’s get you home,” I suggested, standing up and grabbing his hand to get him to his feet.  


“Wait,” he said. “I really don’t want Jas to see me like this. I know it would crush her if she knew I’d fucked up my sobriety.”  


“Then you can stay with me,” I replied without skipping a beat, helping him get up and leading him to the horse. I helped him get on, which was difficult, as his body was 99% alcohol at that point, and he could barely walk. Once he was situated, I mounted the horse, and he put his arms around my torso as we sped off into the night.

  
  


**Shane**

I fucked up. I fucked up so badly.  


I hated it when she saw me like this, but I’d be lying if I said my heart didn’t skip a beat when I heard her shout my name on the cliffs. And here I was, lying in her bed as she got a fire going in the hearth.  


“Do you need anything? Food? Water?” she asked, taking off her jacket and shoes. The light flickered across her chest, and my eyes drifted to her nipples, pointy and very visible in her thin pajama top from the cold winter weather.  


“Shane?”  


Oh, fuck. Did she see that?  


“No, I’m fine,” I replied. “Just really, really tired.”  


She walked over to me, and my heart began to race. Her figure was backlit by the fire, and I took in her sweet lavender scent as she leaned in to cup my cheek with her hand. “Get some rest, sweetheart,” she said softly. “You deserve it.”  


Even though we were such close friends, I’d never crashed at her place before. I thought that since she offered me her bed that she’d sleep on the couch, but then she slid under the covers next to me. I struggled to keep my head straight, the alcohol and lust creating a toxic mix of chemicals in my brain. I watched her as she got settled, lying on her right side and facing me.  


“Hey,” she said softly, touching my arm. My face flushed at the physical contact. “Get comfortable. Do you need an extra pillow?” she offered.  


I shook my head, getting under the covers. I turned my body to face the fire; I couldn’t bear to look at her. Here she was, a beautiful woman, in bed, right next to me. I thought about her breasts again, small yet supple, her smooth arms—  


Fuck. My dick was hard.  


I tried to think about anything else to get the image out of my head. Once I started to calm down, I felt her nestle herself in the small of my back. We were at that stage in our friendship where physical touch wasn’t weird, but this felt more intimate than the friendly hugs and cuddles we sometimes shared. My whole body felt like it was on fire from the sensation of her body against mine but sleep quickly overcame my thoughts.

My eyes fluttered open, taking in the soft light that filtered through the windows. I curled up closer to her, taking in her soft lavender scent and closing my eyes. Then my head began to pound. Then I realized where I was.  


What. The. Fuck.  


My eyes snapped open. Here she was, the farmer, my best friend—right now, the little spoon. My arm was around her, dangerously close to her breasts, and my face was nuzzled up in her hair.  


The events of the previous night flooded back to my head, and my pulse quickened. Fuck. This is bad. This is really bad.  


I was six months sober! And I fucked it up. And then I embarrassed myself in front of Marnie, in front of my best friend—thank Yoba Jas had no idea what was going on. She would be so disappointed if she knew, and the last thing I wanted was to hurt her.  


My body was paralyzed. I didn’t dare move a muscle, mostly so I didn’t wake her up, but also because I was still in shock by what my body had done during its subconscious state, wrapping around her in a manner that was far from platonic.  


Yes, I had feelings for her. I’d known for a while, since that first time she found me shitfaced on the cliffs and rushed to my aid. And when she walked into my hospital room to visit me, my heart swelled, and I just knew.  


Had I ever been in love before? If you’d asked me that question a few years ago, I would have said yes. In retrospect, no. The failed relationships I’d shared with girls in my youth all ended poorly, usually because I was immature and stupid and didn’t know how to be a good boyfriend. It had been years since I’d slept with someone, or even kissed someone. Ever since I moved to Stardew Valley, my love life had been nonexistent, and I thought it would stay that way forever.  


And then she moved here, and though her kindness and friendship, she gave me that final push I needed to get professional help. And for a while, it was working so well for me. I tried not to rely on her too much, and I was working with my therapist on coping skills for when my depression started to seep back to the surface. But it felt so good to know that I had someone here who cares about me, and if things hit rock bottom again, she would help me get back on my feet again. Like she did last night.  


Last night.  


The pounding in my head became unbearable. I needed water and Advil ASAP.  


I pulled away from her slowly, trying not to wake her. Oh, Yoba, I hope she didn’t know we were cuddling together in our sleep. I knew the inevitable conversation we’d have later that day about my sobriety would be uncomfortable but imagine how uncomfortable it would be if we had to have that conversation knowing I was spooning her for at least a good portion of the night.  


I stepped into her bathroom, taking a good look at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell. I reached into her medicine cabinet where I knew she kept her painkillers and grabbed a couple pills, chugging them down with a glass of water. I walked back into the kitchen, sitting down to check my phone.  


Marnie: Good morning. I hope you’re feeling better this morning. I told Jas you and the farmer were having a sleepover, and she thought nothing of it. Let me know when you’re on your way home.  


“Morning,” the farmer said quietly.  


I didn’t even hear her get up, so I was a little startled as I looked to meet her gaze. Her hair was tousled from a good night’s rest, and she gave me a sleepy smile.  


To wake up next to that smile every single morning of your life…whoever she ends up with will be a lucky bastard.  


“Morning,” I replied. “Look, I’m—”  


“You don’t have to apologize,” she interjected.  


“Yes, I do,” I insisted. “It’s not your job to take care of me, but I’m really glad you were there for me last night. I really appreciate it. I’m sorry I put you though that.”  


She sighed, stepping closer to me. Since I was seated, she was a little taller than me in that moment. I looked up at her and swallowed.  


“I’m your best friend. I’m here for you, no matter what,” she assured me. “Never hesitate to give me a call, no matter the time of day. I’m here for you. No judgement, too.”  


“Thank you,” I whispered. Her face was close to mine, and my eyes flickered down at her lips. Fuck, I just wanted to kiss her. I wanted to carry her to the bed and rip off her shit and—”  


My phone started to ring. Dammit. I looked down and Marnie’s name flashed across the screen. The farmer stepped back and walked to the fridge, and I picked up the phone.  


“Hello?”  


“Good morning. You didn’t answer my text, so I just wanted to make sure everything was okay,” Marnie said before dropping her voice to a whisper. “Jas has been asking about you all morning. I can tell she’s starting to worry.”  


I raked my fingers through my hair. “Yeah, just give me a couple minutes and I’ll make my way home.”  


I hung up the phone and pushed myself out of the chair.  


“You’re not staying for breakfast?” the farmer said softly, looking up at me as she closed the fridge and set the carton of eggs on the counter. She still had that sleepy look in her eyes, and I swore I saw a tinge of disappointment lingering in her gaze.  


“No, I should really get back to Jas, before she starts to worry,” he explained  


She nodded, cracking an egg into the bowl on the counter. “Right. Well, I’ll see you around.  



	2. Festival of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmer competes in the fishing contest at the Festival of Ice. Sebastian comes over for dinner.

**Farmer**

The festivals in Stardew Valley are always legendary. We really know how to throw a party. The Festival of Ice is one of my favorites, though I still prefer the Fall Fair (nothing is better than showing off my best produce and artisan goods).  


It was Sunday the 8th, a little over a week since Shane’s relapse. He’d been radio silent since the morning he left my farm, not responding to any of my messages or calls. Shane had a habit of falling off the radar for days at a time after an incident like that, but going so long without hearing from him still felt jarring. He hadn’t shut me out like this in months, since that night on the cliffs when he nearly ended his life six months ago. And even then, he always found his way back to me. He just needed his space to collect his thoughts.  


The clearing by Marnie’s ranch was full of people. Leah was chipping away at a block of ice, her artistic vision slowly coming to life. Penny and Jas were in the early stages of building a snowman.  


Then my gaze fell on Shane. He was mid-conversation with Sam, sipping on a glass of punch. (At least, I hoped it was just punch). Shane looked so much better than he did that night on the cliffs. He had a healthy glow to his skin, and the bags had disappeared from his under eyes. I started to approach him when I heard my name called from behind.  


I turned around to see Sebastian. He was another good friend of mine. I wasn’t as close to him as I was with Shane, but we got along quite well.  


“Are you ready for the fishing competition?” he asked with a grin.  


“I’m ready to kick ass,” I replied. This was my third Festival of Ice since moving to Stardew Valley. I lost my first year, but I was victorious last year. I hoped to bring home another win that day. “I’ve been practicing all week. Hopefully luck will be on my side.”  


Sebastian chuckled. “Well, I’m looking forward to it.”  


“Do you have any plans for tonight?” I asked out of curiosity. Since Shane had been shutting me out all week and I didn’t have many crops to tend to in Winter, I had more free time than I was used to. I woke up, checked on the greenhouse, tended to the animals, and then I spent the rest of my day reading or exploring the mines. Maybe I could spend some time with Sebastian instead and get some human interaction?  


Sebastian’s face lit up. “No, I was planning on just heading home after this, maybe read a new sci-fi book that just came out.”  


“Well, you could come to my place for dinner,” I offered. “I have this new recipe I’ve been meaning to try. Willy gave it to me a while ago, but I haven’t gotten around to making it.”  


“That sounds lovely,” he smiled. He looked off to the side and his expression softened a bit. “How’s Shane doing?”  


“Good,” I said. I didn’t know if that was a lie or not, but either way, I didn’t want to go around telling the whole town about my friend’s business. But word travels fast, and everyone knew that Shane was a recovering alcoholic. I wouldn’t be surprised if people had somehow found out about the scene on the cliffs as well.  


“That’s good,” Sebastian nodded. I looked over at Shane and made eye contact with him. It was a little awkward, with how we left things last week. His gaze was soft as it met mine, but it quickly hardened as he noted Sebastian’s place by my side. What was it in his gaze? Jealousy? I gave Shane a soft smile, and he raised the corners of his mouth slightly to acknowledge my presence.  


Sebastian must’ve noticed the exchange as he swiftly changed the subject to his recent programming project. We kept conversing until it was time for the tournament to begin.

  
  


The festival was a success. I went home 2,000 gold richer, walking home with a burst of energy and excitement from my win. I was also looking forward to hanging out with Sebastian. I’d only had him over at my place a handful of times, but this was the first time we’d eaten dinner together.  


The lobster bisque recipe wasn’t all that difficult. Willy had given me some pretty vague instructions, but somehow, it all came together in the end. I pulled the bread out of the oven as I heard a knock at the door.  


I put the bread on top of the stove, taking off my oven mitt and setting it down on the counter to meet Sebastian at the door. He was wearing his typical uniform: black jeans and a t-shirt, his dark hair falling across his forehead. The crackling fire in the dining room illuminated his skin with a fiery glow. “Hey,” he said, his movement casual as he stepped into the room. “It smells great in here.”  


I broke into a grin. “Thanks. I’m happy to announce that the recipe was indeed a success tonight.  


He smiled back. “I guess it’s your lucky day,” he said, referencing my win at the festival.  


“I guess so.”

  
  


“And then I gave him the coffee, only I had put three tablespoons of salt in it instead of sugar!”  


Sebastian broke into a fit of laughter, burying his head in his hands. “Oh Yoba, you didn’t.”  


“Yes,” I chuckled. “It’s a miracle I kept that internship after that. He was furious!”  


Sebastian quickly glanced at his phone. “Damn, I didn’t realize it got so late.”  


I looked over at the grandfather clock in the living room. It was 11:00 PM. “Shit, I didn’t, either.”  


“I should probably get home,” he announced. “Dinner was absolutely fantastic. Thank you so much for having me.”  


“It was no problem at all. I had a great time. You’re always welcome here,” I smiled.  


He got up, and I led him to the door. He stepped onto the porch, standing on the doormat and turning back to face me. “Goodnight, farmer,” he said quietly, his voice silky and smooth.  


“Goodnight, Sebastian,” I replied. Then, it all happened so fast. He leaned in and pressed his lips against my cheek, then walked down the stairs and headed back home. I stood at the door in shock, my fingers trailing over the skin on my cheek, the place he kissed me. My face felt hot, and my heart was racing in my chest. But then I was met by a sinking feeling in my stomach, and I stumbled back inside to clean up the kitchen.  


I was at a loss for words, my brain thinking in fragments rather than a stream of consciousness. I kept replaying the scene in my head and looked back at all the warning signs that I’d ignored throughout the night. Sebastian had feelings for me, clearly. He saw me in a romantic light, but I didn’t know how I saw him. Yes, he was attractive. He was the type of guy that would make any girl swoon, with his dark aesthetic and charm. And I will admit, sometimes he did make me feel somewhat flustered. But was that anything significant? Did I have feelings for him?  


I didn’t know how to answer that question. I didn’t know if I wanted to even think about how I could possibly feel about him. But for some reason, everything about the kiss just felt wrong. I couldn’t explain why I felt this way, but it was just a gut feeling.  


I tried to drown my thoughts in my housework, putting the leftover lobster bisque in the fridge and hand washing the pot. Then, someone knocked on the door. I jumped a little at the sound, startled and not expecting any company. Then my stomach churned. Was it Sebastian? Maybe we could talk about what just went down. No, I wasn’t ready to address that. I needed time to sort my shit out.  


I went to the door, expecting to see my dinner guest looking back at me.  


It was Shane.


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane comes over to apologize. The farmer opens up.

**Shane**

I couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

All week, she kept appearing in my dreams. I could hardly even concentrate on my farm work, trying to help Marnie take care of the chickens. I saw all the texts she’d sent me—I even started to reply a few times, but I just couldn’t bring myself to hit send. I was still collecting my thoughts from the night on the cliffs, trying to heal the embarrassment I felt for everything that happened. And then I saw her at the Festival of Ice, and my heart surged at the sight of her smile. 

I knew I needed to see her that night. 

After eating a hearty dinner at the saloon (and no alcohol, I’m proud to admit), I made my way towards her farm on foot. The cold winter air nipped at my face, and I was nearly frozen by the time I arrived at her doorstep. My jacket, it appears, was not warm enough for the temperature drop that came after sunset. 

The farmer is bad at hiding her emotions. When she opened the door, I could tell she was surprised to see me. I could also tell that something was wrong. 

“Hi,” I began. 

“Hi, Shane,” she said, her voice wavering. 

“I just wanted to start off by saying I’m sorry for ignoring you all week. I was embarrassed after what happened on the cliffs, and I needed time to get over myself. Secondly, I wanted to thank you for being there for me that night. I was in a really dark place.” By the time I finished speaking, I was nearly out of breath. 

“Sebastian kissed me,” she blurted. 

I furrowed my brow. “What?” I said, a little too loudly, forgetting the part where she completely ignored what I said. 

“He came over for dinner and then he kissed me on the cheek and—” 

“I’m happy for you,” I said coolly. “I-I didn’t know you guys were seeing each other.” 

“N-no, we’re not,” she said quickly. “Here, why don’t you come in? You look like you’re freezing.” 

I hesitated. 

“Shane, come on,” she insisted, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. Her house was warm and dark, only lit by a small lamp in the kitchen and two bright fires, one in the living room and one in the bedroom. She took my coat, hanging it up on the hook by the door and leading me to the couch. “I really need to vent,” she said with a sigh. 

I was still in shock at what she had confessed to me. To be fair, I kind of saw it coming, especially with the way Sebastian was looking at her at the Festival of Ice. I was jealous, I’ll admit. I didn’t want to be that jealous guy friend that didn’t want to share their friend with other guys, but it was hard to explain. I guess the attraction I felt towards her played into it. 

“Are you going to acknowledge what I said?” I said. It came out a little harsher that intended. 

She blinked back at me for a second as if she forgot we hadn’t spoken for a week. “Oh, right. Shane, you don’t need to apologize. You’re my best friend. I know you better than anyone else. And I know that after you have a meltdown you need some time to get yourself together. Everything is fine,” she assured me. 

“Anyway,” she continued, “I’m just really…thrown off? I wasn’t expecting that from him at all. I just invited him over as a friend.” 

“Well, did you like it?” 

She raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

“The kiss. Did you…want him to kiss you?” 

She thought for a moment. “No, I don’t think so.” 

“Why not?” I asked, gritting my teeth. 

She paused again. “Sebastian is…dreamy, yes. I think any girl in this town would agree,” she said. “But I don’t think I see him that way. At least, I have no interest in being with him.” 

“Why not?” I pressed. I didn’t know why I was so persistent in asking so many questions, but in hindsight, I think I was jealous. The whole time we sat there talking about Sebastian, a fit of rage boiled in my chest. 

“I-I just…don’t. It’s hard to explain. Somehow, I know he’s just…not the one. It’s as if Grandpa is looking over me saying ‘dear child, he’s nothing but trouble,’” she said. “When I try to picture myself actually being with him, or even going on a casual date with him, I kind of want to vomit,” she chuckled. 

Her explanation calmed me down to some extent, but I was still a little weary. I took in her appearance. She was wearing a white turtleneck and a brown corduroy pinafore. Her hair was down today, not in a high ponytail like she normally wore it while working in the field. The farmer had on some long boot socks that I only noticed when she turned to face me, swinging her legs onto the couch and drawing them near her body. 

“Well,” I started somewhat awkwardly, “I’m…sorry that happened to you tonight. It was wrong for him to kiss you without asking first, or at least reading your body language better.” 

“Right?! I mean, I know the phrase ‘consent is sexy’ is a little cliché and cheesy, but it’s true. It doesn’t ruin the moment at all. If anything, it makes it better,” she explained passionately. I nodded in agreement. 

“Hey, why don’t we have a movie night? I haven’t seen you in over a week, and I want to get this damn night off my mind,” she suggested. 

“Sure,” I replied without thinking. 

She grinned. “Great! Why don’t we watch a cheesy Christmas movie? Y’know, one where some brunette from the city moves back home to her small town and falls in love with a guy from high school who runs a tree farm?” 

I chuckled. “That sounds delightful.” 

  
  


We pulled all the spare blankets and pillows out of the shed and set them up in front of the tv. It had been a while since we’d had a movie night, but making a little cozy fort was a ritual for us. It was especially fitting for this cold winter night. I was about to sit down when she stopped me. 

“Wait! I have a surprise. Don’t move,” she insisted, scurrying off to her closet. She came back a moment later with a small box. “Here, open it. It’s an early Christmas present.” 

She placed the gift in my hand. I read the tag. To my best friend, Shane. 

I tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box. I looked down at the box, looked up at the farmer, and then looked at the box again. “Seriously?” 

“Christmas pajamas!” she squealed. “And…” she trailed off, running back to her closet. She came back holding another pair of plaid pajama pants and a long red long sleeve shirt with a cartoon reindeer on it. “I have a matching pair! I figured they’d be perfect for a movie night.” Before she even gave me a chance to react, she dragged me to the bathroom. “Come on now! Get changed! I’ll go get dressed in my room,” she ran off, and I was left alone in her bathroom. 

I looked at myself in the mirror, taking in the sight of my new outfit. I looked ridiculous. But I knew the farmer would be crushed if I didn’t wear them. And the joy that overcame her while we prepared for this movie night made me genuinely smile for the first time in days. It was exactly what I needed after…everything. 

I shyly stepped out of the bathroom, walking into the living room, where the farmer was already seated and setting up the movie. She heard me walk in and looked up at me. 

“Oh Yoba,” she said. “You look adorable! Do they fit well?” 

“Yep,” I grinned, looking down at my outfit. “I feel stupid.” 

“No!” she insisted, getting up to meet me. I noticed once again that she wasn’t wearing a bra, and my breath hitched. “Come on, let’s watch the movie. I’ll get some popcorn going.” 

  
  


**Farmer**

Shane looked like a lost puppy when he appeared on my doorstep that night. I was usually the one who came to his rescue in a time of need, but tonight, he was exactly what I needed to get my mind off of Sebastian. 

The movie was horrible. This was expected, of course, but Shane and I couldn’t help but mutter snarky comments about the plot and dialogue as we watched. I guess it was so bad that it put him to sleep, as he was snoring quite loudly beside me. 

Once the movie was finished, I got up to turn off the TV and get ready for bed. I was going to leave him on the living room floor and just crawl into bed without disturbing him. 

I hadn’t checked my phone all night, but once I got to the bathroom, I figured it would be a good opportunity to sneak a glance at my phone and maybe scroll through social media. My heart sank when I saw I had two texts from Sebastian. 

Sebastian: I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for having me. 

Sebastian: When can we have a second date? :) 

My breath quickened and I started to type. 

Farmer: Sorry I didn’t respond earlier. I was a little busy…look, you’re a really great friend, and I really don’t want to ruin things between us. But I really don’t see you in that way. I’d rather us just be friends. No hard feelings? 

I started to wash my face, but I was interrupted when my phone started ringing. It was Sebastian. 

“Fuck,” I muttered before answering. “Hello?” 

“So you just led me on?” 

“What? I—” 

“I guess I’m just confused. Why invite me over for a date if you’re not interested in me?” 

“That was—” I started loudly, forgetting Shane was asleep in the other room. I lowered my voice. “That was not a date. I invited you over as my friend. Look, Sebastian, I’m sorry if my intentions weren’t clear, but I just want to be friends,” I sighed, “and I really don’t want this to ruin our friendship.” 

“We’re cool. Don’t worry. See you around.” 

And then he hung up. 

Maybe it was because it was late and I was sleep deprived, but my head started to spiral and turn to mush. I really fucked everything up. Dammit, why can’t you just be normal? Why can’t you just have a friendship and not fucking ruin it! 

I got down on the floor and squeezed my knees against my chest. I was shaking. It had been months since I’d last had an anxiety attack. I was usually really good about keeping my anxiety under control (so good that Shane didn’t even know I had anxiety like this. I didn’t really like to talk about it. I had tried before, with other friends, but it just made things awkward after that). 

I had been sobbing for a few minutes when I heard a quiet knock on my bathroom door. “Farmer? You okay?” 

I sniffled, wiping the tears off my face and standing up to open the door. 

  
  


**Shane**

I wanted to kill him. 

Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic. But when I saw the farmer, eyes puffy from crying and shaking uncontrollably, I knew Sebastian had caused it. I had never seen her like this, and it completely shattered my soul to see her in such pain. I pulled her close to me, cradling her head against my chest and rubbing circles on her back. “Shh,” I soothed, 

“Take a deep breath, farmer.” 

“S-Sebastian—he got mad—he said I led him off—he,” she tried to say between sobs, burying her face in my chest. 

“Oh, farmer,” I whispered, pulling away and taking her hand. “Come here,” I said, leading her to her bed. I pulled the covers back as she went to lie down, and I crawled into bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close. We were in a semi-hugging position, laying on our sides and facing each other, our limbs tangled, holding each other close. As she cried, it felt like our souls were connected. I didn’t know where she began, and I ended. 

I inhaled her soft lavender scent, burying my face in her neck as she continued to let out all her sobs. She eventually stopped shaking, and her breath returned to a normal rate as her cries trailed off. We stayed like that for a moment, holding each other, not saying anything. She pulled her head away, looking into my eyes and tracing her fingers along my cheek. 

It wasn’t until that moment that I realized how close we were, and I noticed that a certain part of me had hardened in excitement. A knot formed in my throat as a burning sensation rippled through my chest. We were so close, holding each other so tight. Her face was inches away from mine. My eyes flickered down at her lips, and then back up to her eyes. She had a soft smile on her face as she looked at me. I heard her breath hitch as I pulled her closer. 

“C-Can I kiss you?” I said impulsively. At first, I thought this was a mistake, something insensitive to say after what happened with Sebastian, after she had just been in such a vulnerable state. 

I almost regretted my question until she kissed me. 

Her lips collided with mine, her kiss knocking the breath out of my chest with a sudden passionate force. I reacted on instinct, meeting her fervent kisses with an equal forcefulness, raking my fingers through her hair as she let her hand splay across my chest. She hooked her leg over my hip, bringing our bodies even closer together. I’m sure that at this point she could feel my hardened member against her leg, her kisses becoming more eager and powerful as she held my face in her hands. She pulled away, our loud and winded breath at the forefront of my mind. 

We just sat there for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes, savoring the moment. 

  
  


**Farmer**

I kissed him, and, suddenly, as if I had woken up for the very first time, everything made sense. 

I pride myself in controlling my emotions well. If anything, I guess I control them too well—so well that not even I can completely understand what’s going on in my mind. I was in love with Shane. I had been for ages. How had I not seen it until this moment? It’s why I didn’t want Sebastian to kiss me, didn’t want Sebastian’s hands all over my body and his nails raking across my bare skin. This whole time, it had been Shane I wanted, and I was too stupid and proud to see it. 

“Everything…makes sense now,” I whispered, breaking the silence. “You—” 

“Why me?” he said, practically reading my mind. “I’m just excess baggage. There are plenty of men, and women, in this town that deserve you more than I ever could. I’m a recovering alcoholic, I try to end my life every other week, I’m working a dead-end job that I hate, and I’m still living with my aunt at age 29. What is there to possibly see in me?” 

I stifled a cry. “H-How can you not see it, how amazing you are? You are compassionate, and kind, and handsome—no matter how shitty my day is, seeing you makes me feel whole again. I wish you could love yourself the way I love you. I wish you could see what I see, see how absolutely breathtaking your smile is and how your laugh makes me want to kiss you until I can’t feel my face anymore.” 

“I-I love you too,” he said softly “But...I’m not exactly a prize,” he countered, gesturing at the extra fat on my belly. “I’m not exactly fit like Alex, and I’m not some dreamy, seductive bad boy like Sebastian.” 

“Did you just call Sebastian dreamy?” I teased. 

“I was quoting you, actually,” he retorted. 

I laughed. “I love you for you. And I wouldn’t trade you for anyone else in the world.” I closed my eyes, laughing harder. 

“What?” he said. I didn’t respond, and he repeated, “What?” more forcefully, joining in on the laughter. 

“It’s just…I don’t know how I didn’t see it until now,” I explained, looking off into the distance. “Now…it’s so clear to me. It’s so obvious that I’ve loved you for over a year. I was just…foolish, I guess. I don’t understand myself as well as I thought I did.” I looked back over at him. “Did you know?” 

  
  


**Shane**

I never had any clue. If you had told me 24 hours ago that right now, I’d have this beautiful woman lying in my arms, I would’ve called you a liar. 

But I always knew the way I felt about her. It wasn’t something I could ignore. 

“Well,” I started, “I had no idea you…felt this way about me. I knew that I was madly infatuated with you and had been dreaming of kissing you for ages, but I didn’t think I stood a chance. I thought I was deep in the friend zone.” I sighed. “A guy like me,” I gestured at my body once more, “does not typically have many suitors. Especially not a beautiful woman like you.” 

“Hey, I’m not gorgeous either,” she protested. “Like you, I’m a bit of a foodie,” the farmer laughed, poking at her own slightly chubby stomach. “I may work on a farm all day, but I guess I find ways to compensate.” 

“Stop it,” I insisted. “You’re beautiful.” 

“My stretchmarks beg to differ.” 

“Stop,” I said, my tone turning a bit more serious. “I don’t just love you because of what you look like. I love you for your kindness, for your breathtaking personality. Hell, you go around giving all the townsfolk random gifts every week. Nobody would do that but you. And you are special. I love every single part of you, down to every ‘imperfection.’” 

She leaned in for another kiss. This time, her lips were a lot softer and gentler against mine. It took a sensual turn as she climbed on top of me and kissed me slowly, slipping a hand under my shirt and lightly trailing her fingertips along my skin. The farmer began to grind her hips against my crotch, and I felt my member swell and harden in anticipation. 

“Wait,” I said, pulling away. She blinked back at me. “As much as I’d love to…” I trailed off, blushing. 

“You’re right,” she agreed. “We should just wait. It’s late, anyway. I don’t want to rush things, at least not more than we already have.” She rolled back over to her side of the bed, looking over at me with pleading eyes. “Will you stay here tonight?” 

“Of course, darling,” I purred, putting my arms around her and drawing her closer.

I slept well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for making it this far!! Hopefully I'll get around to updating soon. xx


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian makes a surprise visit. Things get hot and heavy between Shane and his farmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! There's finally some smut in this chapter. If you want to skip over that part, just stop reading after I first switch to Shane's POV.

  
  


**Farmer**

  
  


When I heard the knock at the door, my heart sank.

I had just finished making some pancakes as a surprise for Shane when the visitor arrived. After the intimate confession Shane and I shared last night, I was on cloud nine. When I opened the door to see Sebastian standing before me, all the bad thoughts came flooding back.

“Hi,” he said awkwardly, his hands in his pockets.

“Hi,” I replied, quietly closing the door behind me so we didn’t disturb Shane, fast asleep and still in bed.

“Look,” Sebastian began, “I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. What I did and said…that was fucked up.

“Yeah, it was,” I muttered.

“I don’t know if you quite remember how I used to be, but when you first moved here, I was a depressed and angsty mess. But as time progressed and we got closer, you really pulled me out of my shell,” he sighed. “I was a bit of a dick. And then you helped guide me in a new direction.”

I raised an eyebrow, listening.

“I guess…I guess I mistook your kindness for something else. I got really upset, really mad. At myself, mostly, for misunderstanding your intentions. And I just slipped into that old, angry, cold asshole I used to be. And I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so fucking sorry.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “And I don’t deserve your forgiveness. At all. And I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore, or don’t want anything to do with me after this. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am. And I wanted to know if you could ever forgive me.”

I stepped forward, placing my hands on his shoulders. “Sebastian, first of all, I accept your apology.” With that, he let out a sigh of relief. “We all have our moments. Was your moment a little—no, way uncalled for? Yes. But when you befriend the two emo boys in Stardew Valley…” I trailed off.

“You’re bound to deal with some emo behavior?” he suggested.

I laughed. “Yes, exactly. It doesn’t make it okay, what you said to me, but I understand you’re a stupid boy and stupid boys say stupid shit.”

Sebastian chuckled at that.

“I don’t want to let this ruin our friendship,” I explained. “Hell, we can just pretend last night never even happened and it was all a bad dream.”

“I would really like that,” he said softly.

I pulled him into a big hug. He had to lean down a little because of our height difference, which made things a little awkward, but I was happy to have made up with my friend.

“Oh, hello farmer,” a voice said from behind me.

I let go of Sebastian and turned around to face Shane. He was a bit hesitant, unsure of the situation given how Sebastian and I left things last night.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. Seb and I,” I said, placing a hand on his shoulder, “have worked things out. And we’re good now.”

Shane raised an eyebrow, thinking for a moment, then nodding. “I’m happy to hear that. But just know if you ever hurt her again, I’m not afraid to beat the shit out of you, Seb,” he deadpanned.

Sebastian looked at Shane, surprised. He looked at me, then looked at my pajamas, then back at Shane’s pajamas (we were still wearing our matching outfits), and everything clicked.

“Okay,” Sebastian smiled. “Yeah, this makes sense. I’m happy for you two.”

My eyes widened, looking over at Shane. He was also a bit startled. “We’re not like—”

“We’re not officially—” Shane stammered.

“Like a couple—”

“It’s—”

“Complicated?” Sebastian suggested with a smirk.

I sighed. “Yeah.”

“Well, I’ll leave you two to figure out your shit,” he chucked, punching me in the arm playfully before heading back home.

I was so happy that things were finally back to normal. Well, not really. Shane knew how I felt about him. And I guess that changes everything.

The pancakes were cold by the time we went to eat breakfast, so I reheated them quickly before Shane and I scarfed them down. I did a quick check up on the animals, collecting some of the eggs and milking the cows. Then, once I was done with my morning tasks, I went back to the house to see the handsome man waiting for me inside.

  
  


**Shane**

  
  


She hung up her coat and took off her boots, then casually approached me as I sat on the couch. “Well, hello farmer,” I smiled.

She said nothing, climbing onto the couch and straddling my hips. I was taken aback by this, not expecting such a confident move from her after the conversation we had last night about how she wanted to take things slow. She placed a forefinger under my chin, lifting my head to meet her sultry gaze.

I completely unraveled at the sight, the beautiful woman I loved mounted on my lap with such a self-assured aura about her. I could feel a warmth brewing in my crotch. She drew me closer with her forefinger until our lips were close, almost touching, but not quite. I was completely under her spell, rushing to close the gap between our mouths and kissing her with a ferocity I didn’t know I had in me.

After a few minutes, she broke away, then leaned to my ear and whispered, “I want you.”

My heart leapt, the warmth of her breath on my face making my skin crawl with arousal and anticipation. She looked into my eyes, a hunger ravishing her gaze as she slipped her fingers under the hem of my shirt. I put my hand over hers, signaling for her to stop.

“A-are you sure?” I asked. “Because we don’t need to rush things. Of course, I really, really want to sleep with you, but I just want to make sure you want this and you’re positive this is what you want to do. I don’t want you to feel pressured at all. And I thought you wanted to take things slow.”

She nodded without hesitation. “Shane, I’ve waited so long for this moment. I don’t want to wait any longer.” 

Hearing her name on my lips, the syllables dripping in arousal, completely broke me. I stood abruptly, carrying the farmer to the bed and gently setting her down in the center. She started to pull off her shirt, but I grabbed her hand. “No. I want to do this right. Not some frenzied hookup. I don’t just want to fuck; I want to make love to you.”

Her gaze softened at my proposal. “Then come here.”

I slid into bed beside her, pulling my arms around her body and tangling our legs together. I lightly grabbed her hand, tracing a finger along her arm, feeling the softness of her skin and taking in her lavender aroma. “You’re so perfect,” I whispered.

She traced my jaw with her thumb, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I leaned into her touch and pulled her closer against my body. The farmer had put on a substantial amount of muscle since moving here, but she still felt small and fragile wrapped in my arms. Then, without skipping a beat, she suddenly grabbed my hand and guided it to her left breast. My breath hitched, cupping the fullness of her chest in the palm of my hand. She let out a soft moan that sent a surge of passion through my body, and I lightly traced her areola through her shirt. Forcefully, she grabbed my hand again, shoving it under her shirt so I could touch her breasts without any barrier. Her skin felt warm under my fingers, and I softly trailed my fingers over her erect nipple as my dick hardened even more.

The farmer buried her face in my neck as I caressed her nipple, letting out soft moans and whimpers as she rubbed her legs together to aid the restlessness she felt in her crotch. Her heavy breathing in my ear only heightened my excitement. Fuck, I wanted her right then and there, but I wanted to be patient. I wanted to slowly get her worked up until she was practically begging for my member inside of her. She buried her face in my neck as I teased her.

I wasn’t really a kinky guy, and dirty talk was not my forte. So instead I just whispered, “You are the most beautiful person I have ever known.” I felt her smile against my neck, nuzzling closer to me. I pulled my hand away from her breast and the slipped it to the warmth between her legs. She shuddered at the pressure I placed on her groin, pulling away to fully lay on her back and spread her legs open so I had full access to her body. After a few moments of caressing her through her pants, I slipped my hand under her panties, feeling a wet sensation on my fingers as I stroked her labia. I smirked, feeling some sort of satisfaction and pride and what my touch had done to her, how her body had reacted to the arousal. She whimpered, arching her back slightly to direct my fingers towards her clit, but I took things slow, starting on the lips of her pussy and working my way towards the desired spot. She grinded her hips against my hand, increasing the pressure and friction of my touch. Then, once she had reached a substantial dampness, I slipped one finger into her vagina. She let out a sigh of pleasure as I entered her, moving her hips to match the slow speed in which I fingered her. Once she was panting and breathless, I added another finger, which made her gasp in satisfaction at the fullness inside of her.

“I-I want you,” she whispered.

“Hmm?”

“I want you,” she urged.

“What is it that you want, exactly?” I pressed, smiling as I watched her writhe under my touch.

“Fuck, Shane, I want you inside of me. Now,” she whimpered. “Please.”

“Where are the condoms?”

“The drawer in the right nightstand. I’m on the pill, but yeah, extra protection never hurts,” she said, letting out a small moan as I pulled my fingers out and grasped for a condom. It was a brand-new box, unopened. When did she buy these? 

As if she could read my mind, she said, “I-I don’t know why I bought those. I haven’t had any action since moving here, but, hey, being prepared never hurts.”  
I opened the box, grabbing a condom and fervently tearing the wrapper open. I pulled off my shirt, a little self-conscious at my less than toned physique. Then, I took off my jeans and boxers, unleashing my erect member. I wanted to look at the farmer and see her face as she saw my exposed body for the first time, but I wouldn’t dare to look her in the eye—I was too embarrassed. I already felt like she was too good for me, and it’s not like I had some gargantuan cock.

My hands shook as I unsuccessfully tried to unroll the condom onto my dick. Fuck, why was I so nervous? I’d slept with a handful of women before, but this time, it was different.

  
  


**Farmer**

  
  


He was so beautiful.

As he sat there next to me, I watched him take off each article of clothing, revealing his smooth chest and his slightly chubby torso. He didn’t have an athletic build, but that didn’t bother me. I love the softness of his stomach, and even if he did lose weight, I would miss the squishiness accumulated by years of binge drinking and eating pepper poppers during drunken nights at the saloon.

Then he took off his pants, and then his boxers. I wasn’t surprised at the sight of his relatively large cock (as we cuddled last night, I could feel the long member against my ass, and I knew it was substantial in size). I watched as he fiddled with the condom, his hands shaking as he tried to unroll it. I smiled softly at his nervousness. It was endearing how much this moment meant to him. It reassured me of his intentions—it wasn’t just a hookup, like he said. This was the start of something much more.

I placed my hand over his, taking the condom in my hand and steadily unrolling it onto his dick. It felt hard and warm in my grasp. He took a startled breath as I stroked my hand up and down his shaft briefly, then pulled away and leaned back for him.

He moved to face me, watched as I took off my shirt and pajama pants. Then, lastly, my panties. He inhaled sharply, taking in the sight of my naked body.

“I-I still feel like you’re too good for me. Like I don’t deserve it. I’m just Stardew Valley’s resident alcoholic,” he said softly.

“Shane, you are beautiful. You are handsome. You take my breath away. Now, come here,” I said.

I’d never seen him smile like that before.

He scooted closer to me, grabbing his dick to guide it to my body. It felt a little painful at first, but he slowly pushed his way inside of me, and I let out a moan of pleasure as he filled me.

I could get used to this.


End file.
